


That side of yours

by ShionsTear



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Friendship, Hero Shows, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: “Oh, you guys are back. Perfect timing. Change of plans: instead of watching the hero show we’ll get to play it ourselves. Cool, huh?”





	That side of yours

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the [IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang](https://twitter.com/idolish7bang) again so here is my work for it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it and feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it! :>

„Why again are we lining up to go into an amusement park on our only day off in a while?” Haruka asked, his arms crossed and his face in a pouty expression. He probably much rather preferred staying home. “I wanted to stay home.”

“Because it was Tora’s birthday wish to go watch a hero show like he used to when he was younger.” Touma explained silently, trying to not spoil the fun for Torao who was looking forward to it. It was the first time he seemed to be genuinely excited for something and that made Touma happy as well.

“Seeing him happy like that is kinda weird though.”

“Shh! He’ll hear you.”

“You sure? Look how he’s talking to Minami about the hero show. It’s like nothing else in the world matters to him right now. Like a child.”

“Haru, you’re a child too.”

“Shut up!”

“I can’t wait for it!” Torao exclaimed in excitement.

“Fufu… It’s rare seeing Midou-san so thrilled.” Minami smiled. “We get to see a new side of yours.”

“Sorry… It’s just… I’ve wanted to go watch one for a while already, but going alone sucks. And I didn’t know if you guys would want to come along, so…”

“Tora…”

“I didn’t want to come alo---“ Haruka wanted to say, but Touma prodded him with his elbow. “…I mean… yay?”

As they continued talking, the line before them continued moving as well. But since each of them was busy with something – Torao talking about the last show he had watched, Minami being pleased by getting to spend some time with Torao, Haruka trying to say his thoughts out loud and Touma trying to stop Haruka from saying his thoughts out loud – they didn’t notice it.

“Oh, the line seems to have moved.” Minami said.

“You’re right, we’re almost inside.” Touma added.

“Hmph.”

“Come on Haru, what can I do to make you feel better?”

“…”

“Yes?”

“…I want cotton candy…” he whispered.

“I’ll buy you some.”

“And a candy apple. And crepes. And churros. And cookies. And mini doughnuts. And cookies. And---“ as he continued to list sweets that he wanted to eat and Touma was fearing more and more the money he was going to spend there, the line continued once again and they finally entered the park.

“There’s so many people.” Torao said as he looked around. “Where’s the hero show stage?” he opened the small guide book they were given at the entrance and looked for a map.

“Oh, I’ve got a text message.” Touma grabbed his phone. “It’s from Ryo-san.”

“Tell him you’re sleeping.” Haruka suggested.

“But I’ve already told him about our plans.”

“You did what?!”

“No worries, Haru. I _accidentally_ mixed up the amusement parks and told him we were at another one.” he grinned.

“Wow, Touma. I never thought you could be like that.”

“Actually, that was my idea. I asked Inumaru-san to write him in my stead since it wouldn’t be all too suspicious if he were the one to mix up the names.” Minami smiled.

“…you’ve got a point.”

“M-Mina…”

“It’s okay, Inumaru-san. We treasure that side of yours.”

“Really? Thanks!” Touma laughed. Haruka was sure that it wasn’t necessarily meant as a compliment, but he decided not to say anything.

“Found it! That way.” Torao pointed to the right. “Let’s go!”

“Wait! What about my snacks!?” Haruka asked.

“There’s a bunch of stalls on the way to the stage.”

“Got it, let’s go, Touma.” he grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to the first food stall in sight.

“Shall we go then too?” Minami asked.

“Yeah!” Torao nodded and the two followed suit.

As they were on their way to the hero show stage, Minami continued to enjoy the time he got to spend with Torao on a day off. Even though they weren’t alone, Haruka dragging Touma from one food stall to the next helped quite a lot.

After about a ten minutes long walk – it would’ve taken less time if not for Haruka stocking up on every single available food and snack – they had finally reached the stage on which they’d watch the hero show unfold. It looked like a normal stage for concerts, albeit smaller, so they were used to the sight. What they were less used too were all the parents with their children sitting on benches in front of the stage.

“I feel like we’re the oldest people here…” Touma said.

“Nah, I bet the parents are older.” Torao laughed.

“That’s not what I---“

“Anyway, let’s sit down before there’s no seats left.”

“Are the seats assigned?” Haruka mumbled while biting into a candy apple.

“Nope.”

“Nice, then I wanna sit in the front row.”

“No, we’re taller than the others, so we should sit in the back so everyone can see it equally well.” Torao nodded and headed to a free bench in one of the last rows. Annoyed but not wanting to bother, Haruka shrugged and followed after him. The other two sat down next to them as well and waited.

“…so?” Touma asked finally.

“Yeah?” Torao turned to him.

“When does the show start again?”

“In half an hour.”

“What!?” Haruka exclaimed. “And we’re supposed to just wait here and do nothing?”

“Well yeah, we wanna make sure we have the seats, right?”

“…” he glared at him. “Touma.” he turned to the other.

“Y-yes?”

“Let’s go get more snacks before this starts.” Haruka stood up and started walking away.

“H-Haru!? Wait, you can’t just… Ah, seriously. Tora, Mina. You guys wait here, I’ll be right back.” Touma hurried and ran after Haruka.

“My, those two are always in high spirits aren’t they?” Minami turned to Torao.

“Huh? Ah, yeah.” Torao wasn’t really paying attention to him. He was reading a pamphlet that he grabbed on the way there.

“I see you are just as excited as them today, Midou-san.”

“I’m, what? Ah, sorry…”

“No need to apologize, I’m enjoying myself quite a bit too.” Minami chuckled. “Well then, if you’d excuse myself, if there’s still time until the show starts, I’ll head to the lavatories for a moment.”

“Alright, I’ll keep our seats.”

“Thank you very much, I’ll be right back.” he said and left Torao alone. On the way to the toilets he saw some children playing with what seemed to be toys from the same franchise as the hero show they were about to watch. He approached them with a smile and crouched down to ask them something.

In the meantime, Torao was looking around the benches. He observed people – mostly children – looking forward to the hero show, just as he was himself.

“Oh no…” a man walking by Torao said to himself. He was going towards the stage and approached some of the staff standing there. Torao observed them for a while and since they looked like they were worrying about something, he impulsively stood up from the bench and approached them himself.

“Uhm…” he said, not actually having thought it through. “Is… something wrong?”

“Who are you?” one of the men asked.

“Uh, I’m---“

“Sir, the entire cast is lying sick in their beds. They’ve all been food poisoned because they ate something bad from one of the stalls yesterday.” a man that was on the phone said.

“All four of them!?”

“Yes sir…”

“Hah…” he sighed deeply.

“Are the actors of the show sick?” Torao asked.

“Yes, they’re… Wait a second…” the man that seemed to be everyone’s superior got closer to him. “Where do I know you from?”

“M-Me!?” Torao was confused.

“…I know!” he exclaimed and startled Torao. “You are all over the walls of my daughter’s room!”

“…excuse me?”

“You’re from that idol group, aren’t you?”

“Oh, uh… yeah.”

“What is an idol doing here?”

“Uhm, we’ve got a day off and…”

“Sir!” another man intervened.

“You’re right, sorry. There’s more pressing issues right now. We need to announce that the show has to be cancelled and---“

“Wait!” Torao yelled louder than he wanted. “Me and my group mates will stand in for them.” he said with a serious face.

“…huh!?”

After about 15 minutes, Minami, Touma and Haruka came back to the bench, but Torao wasn’t sitting there anymore.

“Huh, where’s Tora?” Touma asked and looked around. He discovered him standing next to the stage talking to some staff people and the three decided to go ask him what was going on.

“Midou-san, did something happen?” Minami asked, holding a bag with a print of the hero show they were supposed to see.

“Oh, you guys are back. Perfect timing.” he crossed his arms. “Change of plans: instead of watching the hero show we’ll get to play it ourselves. Cool, huh?”

“Ohh, I see.” Touma nodded. “…wait, wha---“

“What!!?” Haruka yelled.

“The actors of the show got food poisoned or something so now they can’t perform.”

“That explains why that one food stall was closed…” Touma whispered and Minami nodded in response.

“That’s not the point, Torao!” Haruka continued. “Why should we do that!?”

“They kinda know who we are and I kinda told them we’d do it. Wouldn’t that be a great experience?” he explained. “And Minami has acting experience already, it’ll work out somehow.”

“This is stupid, I’m going home---“

“You can play the villain, Haruka.”

“…alright let’s do it.”

“What? Tora, but we don’t know anything about this.”

“No worries, Touma. I’ve watched all episodes and I know which one we’re supposed to act out. I can tell you its contents in 5 minutes.”

“There’s no way we can memorize the script in just---“

“We’ll improvise.”

“Huh!?”

“Just follow my lead, let’s go.” Torao turned around and walked back stage. “I’ll tell you everything while we get into the costumes.”

“T-Tora, wait!” Touma followed after him.

“Fufu, this turned out quite interesting, did it not?” Minami smiled.

“Hmph, just when I was getting bored…” Haruka grinned as they went after the other two.

“Everyone! Are you ready for the show!?” one of the staff asked into the crowd of children that were excitedly awaiting the show to finally start.

“Yeeees!!” they all shouted in unison.

“Well then! Let’s begin!!” the man clapped his hands and the four ran on stage.

“Hand her over right now!” Torao exclaimed, stretched out his arm and pointed at Haruka who was standing on the other end of the stage, holding Minami captive. Torao was playing the lead while Touma was his companion. Haruka got to be the villain while Minami had to play the lead’s love interest that had been kidnapped in the episode prior to the one they were re-enacting at the moment.

“Never! You can’t have her back, I need her for my evil plans! Muahaha!!” Haruka laughed as he imagined a villain to laugh.

“What are we gonna do, leader!?” Touma asked Torao.

“It’s okay, I have a plan. Follow me!” he said loudly and ran after Haruka who had disappeared behind the stage again.

“They’re… actually not half bad, sir.” one of the staff said to his superior while they were observing everything from the wings of the stage.

“Yeah. You almost wouldn’t believe that they’re adlibbing everything. That Midou sure knows his stuff.” he chuckled.

“You mentioned he was part of an idol group, sir?”

“Yes, my daughter doesn’t stop talking about him and that group, hah…” he shook his head. “Though she has never mentioned that he likes super heroes. Anything else but not this, you think I should ask him for his sign or something?”

“S-sir!?”

The show continued on for about 20 minutes before it was almost time for the finale. Touma had descended the stage from the back and quickly snuck around the benches to pop up behind the last row again. In the meantime, Haruka and Minami jumped down the stage and walked down the path in between all the benches and when he was half-way to the back, Torao appeared on stage again.

“Give up!” he exclaimed. “You’re surrounded, you have no way to escape anymore.”

“What?!” Haruka gasped.

“He’s right, don’t try to run away!” Touma jumped up from his hidden spot and stretched out an arm.

“You’re only two people, how do you intend to surround me? Muahahaha!” Haruka laughed again, he was enjoying himself more than he had expected.

“Two? Hahaha!” Torao laughed as well, but it was the laugh of an ally of justice. “Look around you!” he continued and Haruka looked around. “All these little heroes here will surely help me out, right!?”

“Now that’s off-script.” one of the staff said.

“But good.” the superior answered.

“Muahaha!! As if these kids could do anything!” Haruka laughed loudly.

“I believe in them, there’s a hero in all of us!” Torao stood proud. He looked down to the children and smiled. And as if that’s all they needed, they started yelling at Haruka.

“Go away evil guy!”

“We’ll defeat you, haha!”

“We’ll save her too!”

“Waahhh!!”

“Yaaay!!”

“N-nooo… this… I didn’t think this would happen…” Haruka let go of Minami and hid behind his cape. “You win this time, but I will come back again and then you won’t win!!” and after that he ran away and disappeared behind the stage. Torao jumped down as well and slowly approached Minami.

“Sorry it took me so long.” he smiled.

“Fufu, thank you for saving me.” Minami smiled, got closer to Torao and gave him a peck on the cheek. “My hero.”

It took a moment until Torao recovered from that unexpected attack and realized that he had to return to the stage with the others. Once they got back up, they said good-bye to the audience and went backstage again. Everyone watching the show was clapping their hands, it was a great success.

“That was amazing! Thank you so much, how can we repay you!?” a staff person said.

“Oh, it’s okay, we did it because---“

“Give us free entries to the park and vouchers for snacks.” Haruka said.

“H-Haru!!”

“That won’t be any problem, we’ll go arrange it right now.” he said and walked away.

“Hahaha, guess we have to come again soon huh?” Torao started laughing and the others joined in.

After they had gotten their free entries and vouchers, they decided to continue walking around the amusement park and enjoy some rides. Time passed quickly and soon the sun started setting. They decided to take a ride on the big Ferris wheel to end their day.

They lined up to get into one of the cabins when Touma’s phone vibrated. He stopped walking and Haruka bumped into him. But since Torao and Minami were in front of them and didn’t notice, they entered the cabin that had just arrived and one of the staff closed the door.

“Touma!” Haruka exclaimed.

“Ah, crap. Well enjoy the ride, we’ll take the next one.” Touma said and Minami smiled in response. “Oh, it’s Ryo-san again.”

“Is he still looking for us in that other amusement park?” Haruka asked.

“Seems like it.”

“Haha, what an idiot.” he laughed.

“I’ll text him that we’ll get on the Ferris wheel now and then head home.”

Meanwhile, Torao and Minami were sitting in their cabin. Neither of them were saying anything as the wheel turned around slowly. Suddenly, Torao remembered Minami’s kiss on his cheeks from earlier and he turned to the right to avoid his gaze.

“Everything okay, Midou-san?”

“Y-yeah, sure. I just remembered… the hero show…”

“Fufu, did my actions surprise you?”

“They _sure_ did, no kidding, that was…”

“Did you dislike that? I thought it was fitting for the show, but if you did, then I’ll apologize for it---“

“No I didn’t mind, I just… didn’t expect it.” he tried to face Minami again but his cheeks flushed red when Torao saw the other’s smile.

“Well then, would you mind another one?”

“N-now!? Here?”

“Yes.”

“…okay.” he swallowed and slowly got closer to him, but before their lips met, he noticed the bag Minami had been holding on to all the time. “What’s in the bag?” he asked. Minami looked down at the bag and started laughing.

“Even in this kind of situation you’re more interested in the insides of the bag?” he started laughing. “You really have been acting cute today, Midou-san.”

“Huh!?”

“It’s for you.” he handed him the bag. “It’s not much, but I thought you might enjoy it.” he explained as Torao grabbed inside and took out a mask of the hero he had played.

“For me!? How awesome!” an expression of genuine joy covered his face. “Thanks, Minami!”

“You’re very welcome, Midou-sa---“ but he was interrupted by Torao’s lips.

“Ha, payback.”

“…I shall accept it.” Minami chuckled and observed how Torao was mesmerized by the mask. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of that side of yours.”

_Though I love all sides of yours._

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The beautiful artwork you saw was drawn by [Enki](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin) so go check them out! :>
> 
> And here's the link to the [original post](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin/status/1162663802082488320) of the piece!


End file.
